They Come In Pairs
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Send in your charcter bios, and then the summary shall be posted.
1. AN

A/N: Hello peoples! I'm new to the whole Hetalia fanfic. This one, I'm accepting OCs from everyone :D I want your opinions, and complete bios. Once I get three, I shall start chapter one. I hope to get more. I want this to be a story in which the fans will adore. ;D I hope you all enter. Also, include love interests in the bio. Thanks so much all of you!

Angell


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the OCs. I only own my own. Anasztázia (pronounced like Anastasia) Héderváry. That is all.

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for all the OCs you guys sent in. They were all amazing. I'm still accepting more, okay? And reviews help ^^ so here is chapter one!

* Anasztázia's POV*

"Huh. A new academy for us nations has been built, eh?" The school was huge, and white. The smell of new paint surrounded the entire place. Also, I could smell newly placed soil, and the scent of red roses. It had all the comforting aspects. I think I'd like it here.

I saw the dark haired, dark eyed Veronica Smith. She was one of America's fifty children. She was really nothing like her dad. So I had no problem with her. I actually almost considered her a friend.

"Hello, California. How do you like the new school?"

"It looks nice. Is everyone coming here, you think?"

I tapped my chin in a bored manner. "Liz said that a lot of nations are coming here because it offers so many programs. Britain hopped to the opportunity since this school is said to have an amazing magic club. I don't care for it though."

Veronica nodded. "Yes. I'm hoping that they have some great animal programs. I also hope they don't confiscate my video games."

We both giggled together. I could sort of understand her logic. Coming to a new place certainly isn't an easy thing to do, when you're so used to the way you lived before. I truly understood it a lot.

The strawberry blonde Kayla Rose approached us. She was Veronica's sister. Rhode Island was her state name. She was a bit of a partier. I didn't have anything against her. It's just not something I would do.

"Hello, Kayla," I greeted with a smug smile. My Hungarian blood flowed through my veins, yes. I guess I picked up my cockiness from my sister's ex, Roderich. The Austrian was a bit stingy, and I had no idea what she saw in him. I barely liked him, but I couldn't complain.

"Hello Ana, Veronica."

"What's up, Kayla?" The Californian asked her east coast sibling.

"Actually, nothing much at all. I'm just waiting for the day to end, so I can have a party for the first day of school."

"You find any kind of excuse to have a party, don't you?" The valley girl joked.

"Hey, it's school. Partying is what it's all about, right?"

"In a sense," I interjected. "Only if you complete your studies first, then it's what it's all about."

Kayla gave me a you've-got-to-be-nuts type of smile. I thought that California would be the partier. Turns out the Rhode Island girl was the one who stays up all night, having endless fun.

"What classes are you taking, Ana?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm trying to learn better English. I'm still stuck in Hungary," I elucidated with a tone of pure boredom.

The two American girls giggled. I knew I'd strike some sort of humorous nerve in the two. They WERE related to Alfred F. Jones, and I'd expect them to act like him. They DID share his blood after all.

I waved good-bye to the two, and ambled into the new school. Its interior was even more exquisite than the exterior. The lobby was roomy, and attractive. It was like a five-star hotel lobby. So beautiful, and elaborate. A true creation of architecture.

There were a few elevators lined up, white and pristine. Nations were making their way through them. I noticed a blonde, vampire-looking male. I pushed through the crowd, and tugged on the blonde's sleeve.

"Hello, Romania. I'd never thought to see you here. You aren't the most INTELLIGENT man in the world," I told him with a taunting smile.

He bared his abnormally long canines at me in complete seriousness. He wasn't going to take my usual leg-pulling today, for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the issue of my sister literally dragging him out of his coffin, and brought him here. No, that wasn't exactly it. That was just a vampire joke. A horrible one, but still a joke.

"Don't you have better things to do, Anasztázia?"

"Truthfully, no. I think they need some more elevators. Waiting, for some people, is agonizing. Right, Vlad?" I gave him my famous I'm-going-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-you smile. I obtained that nasty habit from Elizabeta. She insulted Vlad all the time. She named dogs after him. Their feuds were quite entertaining, but I could tell they had some sort of feelings for each other. Hatred was not the only one.

"I honestly don't mind the wait. It's very soothing. Are YOU the one who's impatient?" His fangs kept popping out of his mouth. Yes, I fondly called them fangs. That's what they were. They were used to puncture the skin of pale, fleshy girls. Beautiful ones, according to the legend. Though, with my long light brown hair, and liquid light brown eyes, I didn't find myself the type the assumed vampire would sink his fangs into. I wasn't confident in it.

I shook my head violently. "I'm not edgy when it comes to waiting. It gives me time to think, and plan my escape back to Hungary."

Romania laughed so suddenly. "Your frying pan-wielding sister is going to let you out of her sight? I'm highly doubting that."

I smacked the Romanian in the back of his head. "That is precisely why I stay away from her for the time being."

Veronica and Kayla cut the line of waiting nations, and approached Vlad and I. The only one who objected was the ever-blonde Germany. He was all about fair play and ruled. No one else clearly cared.

Sung-Joo Lee or North Korea loomed towards us as well. I'm guessing we were just being used since the Romanian and I were close to the elevator entrance.

"Hello, Sung-Joo. What are you up to?"

"I am looking for Russia. I'm sure he's in our dorm by now. I am coming up here to get closer to the opening, and so I can make it up to the room quicker."

Bingo. This was exactly what I thought. He just wanted to reach for what he wants. Not to talk too little ol' me.

I saw Kayla and Veronica inch away a bit. I'd forgotten that the Americans had a problem with the communists. I looked at Sung-Joo as an actual person, not the nation he represented. Hm. Odd how they actually view others.

We got into the elevator, and waited, as it rose to the third floor. The American sisters got off there. At floor five, Sung-Joo left. Vlad and I were the only two remaining. Level six came, and we both got off the elevator. He was following me as I was trying to find my room. I found it quite… vampirish.

I rounded the corner, slightly running. I'm glad I found my dorm room. I specifically made sure that I shut, and locked my door. I couldn't have Vlad thinking that he COULD drill his teeth into me. I don't know why he would want to.

The door knob turned, and the door opened. The damn Romanian walked in. Oh brother.

I grabbed the nearest frying pan, and used it the correct way. I slammed it over his head, and watched him plummet to the ground. That was my first instinct, and I'm glad I took it.

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground gracefully. I bent down, and picked it up, unfolding it. I skimmed over it quickly, and came to a sudden realization. This guy was my ROOMATE?

A/N: YAY! Chapter one! Okay, I still would like some OCs. The ones I have are great, but more would be better. Also, I shall remind you all again. With the bios, there should be love interests. Russia, Switzerland and Romania are taken. The rest is yours, my lovely readers. Please review. Love you all. :D

Angel


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Kind of sad guys. Got my first bad review EVER! I've never gotten a bad review for my OC and cannon based stories. Maybe it's because I'm in a new field. Meh, I don't care. I'm going to continue it for the people who love it, which mostly everyone does. Oh, and by the way, if the story is getting a little Mary-Sue, tell me, and correct me. Also, if your character isn't what you envisioned it to be, let me know. I WILL NOT find it offensive. So now, without further ado, I shall begin chapter two.

* Anasztázia's POV*

"Oh my. I didn't mean to knock him out cold." I had Liam Jones come over, and inspect the cold Romania. This wasn't in his job description, but I needed a serious man nonetheless. He just seemed to be the guy.

"He'll live. I'm sure you didn't kill him with a frying pan."

That was so unlike me. I am nothing like my sister. I'm a pacifist most of the time. I hate hurting people, and I absolutely hate seeing someone like this, no matter how crummy that person may be.

I breathed in relief. "Koszonom(1), Liam. It was nice of you to come out and help me like this. I was starting to panic when he hit the ground hard. I thought I had done some severe damage."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you did do some brutal damage. He definitely has a concussion," The serious American told me.

I frowned. I knew what I had done, for I felt so guilty about it. I felt like I had done something so unforgiveable. I want to make it up to Vlad. I have to.

I escorted Liam out, and went down to the lobby, and outside. This was Hawaii, so the temperatures soared high, and the oceans were forever blue. It was nothing like the mountainous Hungary. More importantly, Budapest, the capital, in which I am.

I trolled down the shoreline, seeing Veronica dipping her feet in the ever blue water. It looked like it would've felt nice, but I wouldn't chance getting caught in the appearing bliss of the beach. I DID have a comatose in my dorm room. That really didn't look very good.

"Hey, Anasztázia, what brings you here?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted to get out. The paint smell was giving me a killer migraine," I lied in my thick Hungarian accent.

"My dad told me that there was a huge noise from your dorm. What happened?" She patted the off-white sand beside here, beckoning me to sit down. I knew I couldn't tell her but I had to. I had to vent to SOMEONE.

I placed myself beside her on the warm sand. "Well, I thought that Romania was following me, so I ran into my door. He wound up unlocking it, and coming in. I didn't know he was my roommate, so I whacked him over the head with a frying pan! I went the wrong way, my sister's way. It was wrong, and foolish, and I know that! I'm a GOOD person, not bad, and rude like my sister! I'm pure!" I sounded like I was having a nervous breakdown, but I kind of knew I was. I felt guilty, and I sure made that clear.

Veronica giggled. "That's it? My siblings and I have done so much worse than that. Some of my southern siblings have beaten each other up for no reason at all. They're very rough. We east and west coast kids are better behaved. I'll admit, my only major flaw is I give in to my video game cravings."  
>I couldn't help but find that funny. Veronica had forty-nine other siblings. I only had one. I couldn't complain. I had one sister who has her moments, and I should be grateful for that.<p>

"Thanks California. Now, I don't feel as bad as I did. I think it's not that bad, compared to what you've just told me." Though, Liz has done some pretty bad things. Then, there's Belarus. She is so very violent, and bad. She's in love with her brother, AND she's broken the innocent Lithuania's fingers. That's not exactly a quality you'd want your friend to have.

I stood up, brushing my bottom off. "I'll see you later, Veronica. Thanks for this." I darted off, and went back into the school. My dorm room was empty, and I was left alone. That, surprisingly, had a feeling of relief wash over me like summer rain. I liked being alone, to read, and play my harp. Maybe to sing, and write some music. Those are the only talents I have. I'm clumsy, and a dreamer, so school isn't my specialty.

Aleks, or Svalbard, knocked on my door. He was a Scandinavian, like Denmark, Norway, and company. I liked him. We had oddly become friends because of our similar love of reading, and being independent. He was definitely one of my best friends. "Aleks! I'm so glad to see you! It's been horrible here!" I went hugged him abruptly, and accidently knocked down the pile of books in his hands. "Oops. I'm sorry."

We picked up the literary works together. " I fished these out of the library. I thought you'd like them."

I browsed over the titles, and smiled to myself. "I'll definitely read them, and maybe pass them on to my new friends."

By new friends, I only meant Kayla, Liam, and Veronica. They might have been all been American, but they were very sweet to me. I knew Kayla wouldn't be into books, but maybe my other friends would be.

"I'm glad you have accepted my loan."

I chuckled. "I thought they were sort of a gift that you have to take back in time." I glanced down at the books clenched to my chest. "'ll treasure them."  
>Aleks shuffled my hair, and exited.<p>

I put the books down on the nightstand, and trotted back down to the lobby. I ran into Austria, my sister's brunette ex. I ignored him, and went on my way. He knew he wasn't on my A-List right now.

I saw Sung-Joo, and Kayla as I made my way, tripping all over the lobby. I wasn't going to stop. I just sat myself down on a bench in the entrance hall, and realized something had been under me.

I pivked a fresh red rose from under me, with a note attached. My name was on it, so someone must've left it here. The note read: Remember who you are, not who people want you to be. I fathomed that. I just didn't know why it was sent to me. Huh. Today was ending strangely.

*Veronica's POV*

The beach. I loved that place so much! Surfing, the food, the people! Everything was perfect here. If dad would let me live here, I would.

I noticed a crab waddle by, and some fish daringly approaching the bank. It was such a beautiful sight. I loved what the ocean had to offer.

My uncle Liam had come to the school now. I can only imagine how rough things will get with the Union AND Confederacy here. The Civil War will take place all over again. I sure didn't want that. I can see dad making all of us fifty states pick a side. It would be his, I assume. I wouldn't like that conflict.

My brother, Louisiana just came to the school too. He forgets a lot. We have to constantly remind him, but I guess that's exactly where dad's qualities come in. The forgetfulness, and the randomness all come from Alfred F. Jones himself. It's not a bad thing. Just not too helpful in most situations.

Kayla visited me at the beach. I thought she'd be partying right now. Guess I was wrong.

We started rambling on about our classes. She told me that her classes were pretty mediocre, and I listened. It was my job as her sister.

We walked back inside, leaving my beautiful beach scene. I knew the sea, and the sand would be a part of me forever.

A/N: Fans! I am done with chapter two. If you all have chapter ideas, tell me! I'll put you in the disclaimer. Also, more OCs with love interests. That'll get this story going. And thank you all for the lovely OCs. They make my writing so beautiful :D Love you all!

Angel

e defini


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey fans! I'm on chapter three, and I think things are running smoothly. Before I begin, I'd like to apologize to RenofAmestris. I acted a bit rudely towards you, so I'd like to offer my deepest apologies. I'm pretty sickly, so all I have is my writing. Please don't take it to heart. I love all people ^^. Now, let me begin!

*Vlad's POV*

"Where is that damn Hungarian? Oh, what I'd like to do to her if it was legal…" I couldn't help but be a bit violent. I had a headache the size of Texas! I don't think I deserved it!

I was waiting for the little prissy brat in the dorm, as patiently as I could. She was turning out so much like her sister, and I intended to change that. I wasn't one to deal with TWO insane Hungarians. It wasn't what my corky nature could handle. I couldn't put up with it for much longer.

I was still waiting. I couldn't be tolerant for much longer. I wanted to bestow revenge on that pixie-like brunette. She and her sister made my day-to-day life a living hell. In this case, hell was a better place to live in.

I decided to leave the dorm, and explore the campus. It was full of palm trees, and exotic fruits. I liked it so far, but it wouldn't take my mind off the massive migraine I had. Anasztázia was on my mind, and there was no way she'd be taken off.

In the lobby, I saw Rhode Island curled up on a bench reading Wuthering Heights. Gahh! Damn that old vampire fiction! That's what started the whole vampire accusations towards me. I wanted to approach that book and shred it to pieces. I had nothing against literature, but because of parasite fiction, I was left to pick up the pieces. Damn Dracula. It's your entire fault!

"Oh, hello Vlad. What're you doing down here in broad daylight?" She smirked. I was okay with that. Lucidly, she was joking, yet she knew the entire truth.  
>"I'm looking for Ana. We need some confrontation to work out our differences," I muttered under my breath.<p>

"The last place I saw her was on the beach with California. I'm not sure if she's still there or not. That's really all I know."

"Thank you, Kayla. I'll look there first, and then go from there." I darted out from the lobby onto the beach. It was vacant, besides the lively ecosystem of animals, bustling like a busy highway. I didn't find a bitchy Hungarian anywhere.

I wandered along the shoreline, looking in many different angles. In the distance, I saw a glimmer of hope. I saw the blonde, non-existent Canada. Maybe he could be more of a help than America.

"Uh, excuse me! Wait a minute!" I hollered towards the glasses-clad Canadian.

He stopped, and spoke in his timid voice. "Yes?"  
>"Do you happen to know where Budapest is?"<p>

He shook his head unsurely. "She went up to the small café about a mile north of here."

I thanked him, and ran towards the café. It was quaint, and cozy. Something you'd see in a fairytale. I could really see Ana coming here.

Once I opened the entered, I didn't see the brunette. This started to seem like a damn wild goose chase! I wasn't going to search for her much longer.

I exited, and felt snow-like particles hit my face. They turned out to be ashes from an active volcano. The Kilauea, if I'm not mistaken.

Civilians were running, and screaming. I couldn't understand why. The ashes didn't harm anyone. They felt so much like a summer snowfall. Beautiful to look at, probably portrait-worthy. They were gorgeous.

I sped back to the academy, and back to my dorm. And there she was. What the hell. It was just my luck.

"Hello, Vlad. You seem to look healthy as usual."  
>I couldn't bite her head off with Svalbard here. That would be rude-natured. That isn't something I am. I'm polite, and a bit sneaky. I'll bite her head off when no one is around. That is my plan.<p>

I wanted to check out the magic club. Britain and I were very excited, and that is what we looked forward to. I couldn't blame myself though. School wasn't my major strength.

"Vlad, may I speak with you for a moment?"

That shy, timid voice had nuclear weapons behind it. I didn't believe the kindness that dripped in her voice. It was all so unreal. I wasn't stupid, and I wanted to clarify that.

I met her in behind a wall privately. "What?" I seethed.

"I apologize for harming you in any way. I am not like my sister. I just impulsively thought you were breaking in. I don't hurt people in spite, or because I want to. It isn't in my nature, so I am apologizing."

I knew my face looked foolish, but I was so surprised. SHE asked for forgiveness. I didn't have to rant, or anything. She really was NOTHING like Elizabeta. I felt ashamed to just assume. That really didn't look to good for me.

I insisted that her apology was fine, and went back down to the lobby. Kayla, Veronica and Liam were occupying a bench. They looked like a normal American family. I thought that was quite admirable.

"You find her Vladimir?" Kayla asked me, clutching the fiction book to her chest.

"Da, I did. Our differences are settled. Thank you for your help."  
>"Did you see those ashes falling out of the sky?" Veronica inquired, a bit riled up.<p>

I nodded, and explained my analogy of snow compared to the ashes. We had a literary discussion of Wuthering Heights as well. Today felt like a complete day, in my opinion.

A/N: I am still accepting OCs peoples. Thanks again for them all. Love yous! :D


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am still SINCERELY sorry to Ren, my criticizer. That sounds bad, but in reality, it was SO good. She made sure that I could write a better story. Thanks so much! You are now my major inspiration. Thank you for the wake-up call! You are brilliant! Now, let's get onto chapter four!

*Kayla's POV*

"Heathcliff and Catherine are so cute together," I squealed. At the beginning of Wuthering Heights, I thought I wouldn't like it. It turned out I fell in love with the whole idea.

I remembered how, yesterday, Vlad looked VERY offended by this book. I mean, I didn't blame him. Everyone endlessly accused him of being a blood-sucking creature of the night. He was too nice to be anything like the vampire characters in so many books.

I couldn't sleep so now, at six in the morning, I was in the lobby, reading. The sunlight peered through the windows, giving me enough to see the pages of the tattered book clearly.

The library here had a lot of neat books. Every time I went I saw Svalbard. He always had his face in the books. He was SO smart. I admired him a bit.

I covered myself with my soft blanket, and continued to read. I knew I'd become tired soon enough, and go back to bed. I had responsibilities though. Dad trusted me to wake him up when he needed me to. He relied on me. I was debating whether I should do it or not. I knew it was the responsible thing to do, but I was feeling lazy. I think I'll skip.

The lobby was beginning to become livelier. Russia was the first nation I saw. Then, the other early birds came my way. Germany, France, and Britain passed me as well. Two out of the three looked like they had a major hangover. France only looked straight. I sort of figured.

Britain was kind of like and uncle to us states. Since he and dad barely got along, we didn't see much of the blonde Brit. It disappointed a lot of us extreme east and west coast states, but the Southerners couldn't care less.

I don't have a clue what went on, but I'm sure I went out like a light. I DID get worn-out, so I believe I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*Vlad's POV*

"Anasztázia… It's time to wake up. You won't have time to get ready for school if you don't…" I honestly felt like I was talking to a brick wall. She was such a heavy sleeper. I couldn't complain though. We were opposites. I was a light sleeper, so I woke up at the slightest noise. She would probably sleep through an apocalypse.

She rustled a bit. I was almost sure that she was going to get up, but she just turned over onto her back. She looked so peaceful, and angelic. Something I wasn't known for. Something SHE definitely wasn't known for. She and her sister were rough and tough. I was owned, and reined for a while by the Ottoman Empire. I broke free during World War One. Now, I'm as free as a bird.

I didn't want to touch her. I was afraid she'd kill me in her sleep if I tried to wake her. Though, she WAS nothing like her sister. I shouldn't be afraid.

I shoved her quickly, bracing myself. She stirred, and opened her liquidly brown eyes. She looked like an infant who was seeing the world for the first time. So vulnerable and weak. I found it something to chuckle at.

She sat up groggily, and looked at her cat-shaped clock. She gasped, and hopped to her feet. She rushed to her closet, and then the bathroom. Now, she'd be hogging it. Fortunately, I was already ready to tackle the day head on.

I stuck my hands in my pocket, and took the elevator downstairs. Louis or Louisiana was… talking to a shadow? I wasn't going to ask, as odd as it seemed. It was probably some sort of personal issue.

One of America's many siblings, Allison Jones, was placed on the bench with a sleeping Rhode Island. Everyone around here seemed dead. They all couldn't get moving. It's like they were stuck in the summer ecstasy. Summer was over people! Even the assumed vampire has come out of hiding!

"Hello Vladimir," Allison greeted.

I approached her, and bowed in a gentleman-like way. "Bun, Allison. How do you like the new school?"  
>She shrugged. "It's pretty good. I've been looking for Roderich. You know where his dorm room is?"<p>

I tapped my chin. "No, I'm not too sure. If I see him, I'll let you know. Sound good?"

She nodded, and I went back to Louisiana. He was now listening to music, AND talking to himself. I didn't understand it. I mean, I believed in monsters, and things but I didn't speak to them. I found it a bit abnormal.

I waved my hand in his face, but no response came. Huh. I was coming to like him. He seemed like a bit of a gentleman. But judging by what Veronica had said, he wasn't the one who remembered everything. That wasn't a problem, but it did COULD get him into some sticky situations.

I glimpsed over at the elevator, and saw Ana walk out. My stomach formed into tight knots, and I felt my face become hot. What was this?

* Anasztázia's POV*

I made sure to dress nicely today. I put on a pretty dress Elizabeta made for me. It was light blue, and full of floral images. I loved it.

I met Veronica by the beach before classes. She did her usual surfing, and her usual sunbathing. I found the beach more serene than the mountains, believe it or not.

"Hello, Ana. What brings you here on this sunny morning?"

"I'm relaxing before lessons begin," I explained.

Veronica stood to her feet. "Well, there's no time for that. Let's go back."

We made our way back inside, and to the lobby. I saw Romania's cheeks go deep rouge. Why was it that when he looked at me, he got all tongue-tied all of a sudden? Huh. Interesting.

Veronica whispered something gossipy to me. I couldn't hear her over my own thoughts. She just giggled afterwards.

I saw Liam, Allison, and Kayla as I was on my way to classes. I even saw Aleks. It was beginning to be a good day, besides Romania's odd disposition. I'd never get over that.

I walked into my first class. I saw Louisiana, Rhode Island, Romania, and Canada. I think Germany was in there too.

Germany was arguing with the two Americans. Louisiana just acted the same as what Germany was accusing. It was a quite a humorous scene.

Finland and Sweden, the two Nordics, were in the back gossiping. I actually thought Kayla and I were the only normal ones here. Romania wasn't anything close to normal! Though, I had no place to talk.

The teacher began teaching, and Germany couldn't keep his mouth shut. Louisiana was talking to the shadow yet again. He seemed very intriguing. I wanted to know him better.

The teacher kept calling on me… Did he have something against Hungarians or something?

Romania spoke up against it. He decided to answer all the questions. It was kind of sweet, but he was kind of a creep… What was he doing?

I can't believe my day started off all weirdly. I hope school isn't always like this!

A/N: Done! Wanted to ask the readers, and the creator of Svalbard, what would you people think of a slight romance between he and Budapest? If you don't think so, I won't do it. Love you all!

Angel


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi readers! So guess what? Today, I was taking my PSAT, and an excerpt about Wuthering Heights was on it! I thought of my story and all you lovely readers. I just thought I'd share. And about the Aleks X Ana pairing, I wanted to clarify that it isn't the main pairing, but I accidently made their relationship like potential romantics, more than friends. I hadn't recognized it, so I thought, hey let's put a love triangle in there. :D So here's chapter five.

*Allison's POV*

I couldn't stop fidgeting for the life of me! I was tapping my pencil, and even my fingers. Classes were forever boring at this point. And Austria wasn't in my class, so it was sort of unbearable.

My nieces, Kayla and Veronica, were also in my class. I think I cared for them more than Al did! Liam also took a bit of a responsibility for Louisiana, but that was about it.

Spain nudged Feliciano Vargas' arm, and passed him a note. Ugh. Note-passing was a waste of time. It wouldn't teach you anything in life.

Romania sat beside me, poking me in the shoulder. "Bun, Allison. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, Vlad?"

"I'm quite bored and exhausted. Otherwise, I'm pretty good."

I nodded several times, and watched him stride back to his assigned seat. He DID look very tired. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and he was slouching. That poor Romanian. He needed to rest up, and be refreshed for school.

I sat beside Louisiana. He was one of the southern states, reminding me a bit of France. I hadn't minded. Just as long as he's not a pervert.

"Hello, Louis. Who are you talking to?"  
>"I'm talking to Selicia. Say hello, Allison."<p>

Although I couldn't see her, I couldn't say she was unreal. I knew things existed that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. I believed in spirits, and things of that nature, so I believed in Selicia.

"Hello, Selicia. I'm Allison. It's nice to meet you," I greeted. What he was talking to looked like nothing other than a shadow. That was fine. I wasn't going to judge.

The class was getting rowdy. New students were transferring into the class. Roderich was one of them. I had to admit, I had the biggest crush on him. The Austrian could still be in love with Elizabeta, but I didn't care. I would capture his heart no matter what!

*Veronica's POV*

I can't believe Russia transferred into my class! I was SO excited. I was trying to contain all of my joy, but I was soon about to bubble over.

I approached the platinumblonde, and flashed him a sweet smile. "Hello, Ivan. Welcome to the class." Thank goodness for Californian hospitality!

He gave me his sweet smile, but behind it was evil, and that was a bit alluring. "Spasibo(1), Veronica. It's very nice of you to say that."

"I hope you find the company worth speaking with." I had to show a bit of kindness to him. He WAS Russia after all. He represented one of the biggest countries in the world.

He nodded and strolled to his seat.  
>I watched Britain and France partake in a heated argument. It was all about whose political status was better. That REALLY got the whole class in on it. Even Amelia, the sarcastic American, who is Allison's twin sister. She even had an opinion.<p>

The bell rang, and students flowed out of the classroom, and toward the elevator. This was the kind of day where everything got crammed. It took most of us about an hour to get to our dorms. It was quite hectic.

I saw Anasztázia walk towards me, as did Aleks. He and she were inseparable these days. They were so alike, and I didn't mind Aleks. His Scandinavian roots were really interesting.

Before Ana and Aleks could reach me, I went into the elevator, and was caught in there with none other than Russia. It was awkward, but one of us had to say a word.

"So, what floor is your dorm on?" I said quizzically.

"I am on the sixth floor. Belarus and Ukraine are on that floor as well. A lot of Europeans are," he explained in his quiet, innocent voice.

I'm not sure why people feared him so much. He seemed so kind and gentle… But maybe there was more to his smile. Maybe he was more sinister.

I got off at the first floor, waving good-bye to the Russian. I couldn't keep thinking about this. I had a great day, and that wouldn't ruin it!

*Amelia's POV*

Ugh. Study groups at the library. Allison insisted. She WAS my little sister after all. I aimed to please.

She invited Svalbard, Budapest, Louisiana, and Maria Vargas. We were all friends here, yes. But I only wished that she invited Lovino. I haven't seen him around school, and I knew Maria had seen him. She knew I had the desire to visit him, and yet she didn't bring him. That was just brilliant.

"Calculus? You've got to be kidding me," Allison muttered.

Svalbard looked up from his book occasionally. "It isn't too bad. Norway taught it to me when I was in my high school years. You just need a good tutor."

I chuckled. Allison was too caught in her optimism to get logistics. I got calculus, but I know Ally doesn't.

Romania sat down at our library table. Who invited HIM?

Anasztázia looked up, and brushed her light brown locks out of her face. "I invited Vlad. I thought it'd be rude if I hadn't asked him to come. After all, I still owe him for the frying pan incident."

"How very… Kind of you," he responded.

Svalbard stopped writing for a moment. "Anyone need help right now?"

Maria raised her hand above her head, and waved it around wildly. "I do. Math just ISN'T my subject. Well, Algebra isn't anyway. I learned geometry through my fashion designs."  
>Svalbard sat beside her, and guided her through a problem. He seemed kind, and helpful. Not a bother to any of us Americans, and that's what counted the most.<p>

"So, who's taking the anatomy course right now?" Romania probed, looking at the group.

"I am," Allison answered. "Sadly, I have Germany in that class. He can be such a pain."

Maria squealed childishly. "Germany? He and his brother, Prussia are AMAZING. I love Germans."

Vlad inched away uneasily. "That's not an odd obsession of anything." He came back to his normal spot, and beamed. "At least you're passionate about it. That's all that matters."  
>We all looked back down at our books. Romania was indeed working on anatomy with Allison. Svalbard was discussing the English lecture with Louis. I was stuck listening to Maria speak about fashion. Not my interest, but what can I say? I set myself up for that .<p>

"Who wants to go to the café after studying?" I heard Ana ask us all. Surprisingly, we all muttered in confirmation.

I was surprised that Kayla wasn't here, but maybe she was studying alone. Who knows? No one is her keeper.

"I've finished Calculus homework," Svalbard blurted out, picking up his books. "I've new books from the library if anyone is interested."

Ana jumped to the opportunity, and read through all the book titles that were available to her. She took half of them, and tucked them away safely in her tote.

Aleks chuckled. The two seemed to get along better than anything. Romania had that jealous look on his face. He was like a book. Every emotion he was feeling came out onto his face without warning. He was obviously jealous of Ana and Aleks' relationship. It was quite clear.

Ana stood to her feet, and led all of us to the café.

"We're supposed to eat tropical foods? I'm used to creamy Italian food," Maria complained, frowning.

"It's not too bad. You'll see," Ana reassured.

Allison and I both ordered some coconut water. We both didn't have an appetite right now.

Romania ordered Ahi Poke, which was basically a bunch of fish, with seaweed. It looked a bit outrageous, but he seemed to have a certain liking to it.

Svalbard decided to try the same thing. He was used to the cold of the Arctic, so I'm sure fishing was big there.

"May I try some, Vlad? I mean, I know a big boy like you would finish it on your own but…"

The fang-possessing Romanian shoved a forkful of fish in Ana's mouth to shut her up for the time being.

His usual friendly nature wasn't there these days. Ever since he came here, his friendliness faded. He still had a strong fervidness for Black magic, but without his kindness, Romania wasn't really himself.

Ana sipped her coconut water she ordered as well, and looked down at the tiny handbook in front of her. She jotted down a few things in it, and sipped her water again.

"Anyone have any ideas for cute fall fashion that already has not been invented?"

Allison frowned. "Maria… Don't you have an anatomy test to study for? Fashion shouldn't come first." She stood to her feet. "I have to go yell at Al, if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heels, and left.

Svalbard had to retreat back to the library to return some books, and Louisiana had to go consult France about something. Maria didn't want to hear the lectures so she left.

This left Ana, Vlad, and I at the table. It was quite odd, and the silence was ill at ease. We all had no clue what to say.

"Well, I'll be off now. I have some black magic to attend to. England won't be happy if I'm late." Vlad then left as well.

Ana and I decided to go back to our dorms. Sadly, we had nothing planned for today.

School, on top of social issues, would set up for a reasonably interesting school year.

*Maria's POV*

I went to Lovino's dorm, and let me tell you. The damn Italian babied me like he didn't have any other siblings. He was forgetting about poor Feliciano.

"Maria, where were you? I was waiting for you after classes."

Oh. My. Gosh. This was NOT what I wanted RIGHT when I returned home. I loved Lovino with all my heart, but I didn't like the attention right when I got home.

I hugged him tightly, and then exited again. I went to go see Feliciano. He was the dreamer.

Once I walked into his dorm, he was doing the usual. He was making pasta. I didn't want to bother him, so I placed myself on the couch.

I started doodling and dreaming, just like Feliciano. I pondered on today's happenings. Overall, it was a really nice day.

A/N: Tried so hard on this chapter XD I hope it came out good. 3

Angel


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to share with you guys how surprised I am. I didn't think at all that I'd lure in a huge audience of readers. Thank you to all who support me :D You are all my inspirations. And I do NOT mean to offend any blondes who are reading this! I am an authentic blonde myself, so if you have an issue with them, PLEASE let me know ^^ Chapter Six!

*Romania's POV* 

"Oh, I can't remember what that muscle is called!" I couldn't be angry at the paper, but it was frustrating me. Anatomy was an essential class. I had to take it. I really had no choice. It was one of those brick walls in my way. Sort of like England sometimes.

I paid my dues at the café, and returned to my dorm. Ana was there with Allison, and Maria. I was startled that I didn't see Amelia here with her twin sister. I thought those two were as different as oil and vinegar, but they were VERY close.

"Oh, welcome home, Vlad," Ana greeted with her sweetly childish smile that glittered like a thousand suns.

I'd realized Aleks wasn't here. Thank goodness for that! He was always hanging around, and no, I wouldn't have a problem, but HE WAS EVERYWHERE!

I put my books down on the Hungarian-imported coffee table, and went to go get something to eat. Of course, everyone was peeking, and staring at me. Ugh. The damn vampire rumors had everyone watching me when I had to fulfill my dietary needs. It was a bit bothersome.

I decided to skip my quick snack, and get straight to homework. I didn't want to, but I had to face it. With guests, I wouldn't be able to get any eating done.

Maria Vargas approached me with her huge Italian smile. I didn't even want to know why she was over here.

"Hi, Vlad. I just wanted to come over here and ask you a question." She sat her petite frame beside me, and smiled from ear to ear. "Is it true that you're a vampire?"

Oh, the question I hated most! But, hey, I had to give her points for being so straightforward. No one really asked me that question before. Everyone just assumed, or dodged the entire stereotype. She was great for that.

"Maria, I am not a vampire. I just have irregularly long canines. It's just the way I was born. I can't control that." I sounded a bit standoffish, but I couldn't help it. That question made my blood boil below my skin. Everyone thought that, but that didn't mean she HAD to ask.

I gathered up my books. "Excuse me, Maria. I must get to class early to study for the test." I left the library, and made my way to my homeroom. It was bustling with last-minute studying, and frustration. College was about staying on top of things. Not to joke around, and blow everything off. I was a firm believer of trying, but I'll admit, I do slack off sometimes.

I strode to my seat, and slouched in it. I didn't want to be seen, for I've had enough vampire accusations to last me a lifetime.

*Allison's POV*

Class was horribly boring today. The professor just kept talking. It was not the way I liked to learn.  
>"So, Arthur," I heard Romania start from behind me. "Why does a blonde write TGIF on her shoes?"<p>

England started chuckling. "Oh, I don't know. Why?"

"Toes go in first." They both started laughing hysterically. I knew the jokes were intended to be offensive to me, but I was ignoring them. I couldn't let two unhappy boys bring me down.

"Okay, okay. Here's a good one," Romania began. "Why is it good to have a blonde in the passenger's seat?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why?" England said in a false tone.

"You can park in the handicap zone." He cackled, and licked his lips precisely. "Why did the blonde wear condoms on her ears?"

I was getting angry now. I wasn't THAT blonde, and yet they had the guts to say these so loud, I could hear.

I turned around, and glared at him. "WHY, Vlad? Why do they?"  
>The vampire-appearing blonde smiled daringly. "So they don't get hearing AIDS."<p>

Britain backed away. He was the smart one here. He didn't want to experience the wrath of Allison Jones. He learned from his experience.

I pounded my fist on his desk. "I DON'T take blonde humor lightly, and you ought to know that."

"And I don't take vampire humor lightly. I hear you, waltzing around with Ana, and Kayla, and Veronica , telling jokes. It's my turn to be the one telling jests."

At that moment, the bell rang, and Vlad hurried right out. I felt bad because he WAS right. I DID tell humorous stories, and jokes, not realizing how they would've affected other people. He was just giving me a taste of my own medicine. NOW I understood.

"So, are we still hosting that slumber party tonight?"

I glanced behind me, and saw Anasztázia. "Yeah, sure. At your dorm still?"  
>She mumbled confirmation, waved, and left on her merry way.<p>

I felt bad about the whole Vlad situation. If the party was at Ana's dorm, then maybe I'd see him there. But the chances of that happening were slim to none. He was a boy. He wouldn't be allowed at a girls' party. She might just chase him out so he could go sleep at Britain's for the night.

I shrugged, and exited the classroom. I couldn't let a minor setback kill the rest of my day.

*Anasztázia's POV*

"Snacks. Check. Sleeping bag. Check. Party games. Check."

This was all so lame, and childish. I'm hosting a five year olds birthday party here. I WANTED to host a college party. This was just pathetic.

My guests started arriving one by one. First Maria, then Amelia and Allison. Kayla and Veronica arrived together, which hadn't surprised me much.

"So this is it?" Maria questioned, displeased.

"What do you mean, Maria? I think this is a fine party."

"Well…" Amelia started.

"Don't you criticize my organizing skills, missy. I'm not too sharp." I pushed Amelia into the tiny bathroom. "Just go get changed, and don't be SO sarcastic all the time."

We all changed one by one, sitting in a circle once we were all done. This had an uncomfortable silence encompassing the entire room. That is what I hated.

"So, anyone have any crushes this year?" Maria asked, painting her toes hot pink.

THAT dreaded question. I thought of myself as asexual at this point. I thought the male students at this school were cute, but I wasn't physically attracted to them. It was an atypical situation.

Allison spoke up first. "I hope I have some sort of chance with Austria. That would be nice."

Amelia snickered. "That boy is nothing but an over-obsessive neat freak. I'm not sure what you see in him, Ally."

Her twin became flustered. She knew what she saw him, and even if we didn't understand it, that was her views.

"How about you, Ana?"

"Um… No, I don't have any type of college sweetheart, if that's what you're asking."

"There has to be some type of guy you're into," Kayla mused aloud.

Well, the only man I found myself clinging to was Aleks. I didn't feel any romantic senses towards him. He was just a friend for whom I shared secrets, and books with. That's all I thought of him as.

Speaking of Aleks, he made a surprise visit with Louisiana. They weren't invited, but I had no problem that they showed up.

"Hello, Ana, and company," Svalbard greeted.

"Hi, Aleks, Louis. What brings you here?"  
>"Selicia told me to come," Louis responded.<p>

"I thought I'd drop off some more books. I found these in the fiction section of the library. It's mythical fiction. I was brought up with this, since Norway believes in it all."

I grinned happily. "Köszönöm szépen, Aleks. It was very nice of you."

"No problem, Ana. I'll see you later."

The two exited the room after their brief visit. Huh. I was starting to think that they came here for no reason.

I avoided the questions about boys, and I was thankful for that.

*Maria's POV*

I find it odd how Ana dodged the whole boy conversation. I would've gladly told her that I had my eyes set on the german prize. I don't mean Germany either. I mean his platinum blonde brother Prussia. He was so dreamy!  
>I started sketching out a new design for my fashion class. I was drawing a blank. Maybe I should just look at my surroundings. Disney pajamas wouldn't help me though.<p>

I got up from the comfy pink chair, and trotted back to the group of girls... and Romania. He was looking at all of us tank top clad girls like we were his pray. It was just a little creepy.

"Hello, Vlad. I thought you'd be over Arthur's house."

"I was, but then I decided that this was MY dorm as well as hers."

That kind of ended the party right there. Everyone left since no one could really trust poor Romania. The vampire rumors were so vicious. It was horrible.

I walked back to Feliciano's dorm, and went straight to bed. It was a very fun, and enchanting night.

A/N: The foreign language you saw there was Thank you so very much in Hungarian ^^ Just thought I'd let you all know. Love you all!

Angel


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: SO sorry for the very long disappearance. I have been having health issues and such, but I'm trying to get back on track now. I have a few new OCs, another I have created. People have submitted some more in my absence, so I'll do my best to add them. Here is chapter 7 ^^ enjoy.

*America's POV*

A hero wasn't supposed to get lost around a school! It just wasn't hero-like. And I didn't want to ask anyone for help either. That would look even worse. Man, I was in even more of a pickle than I thought.

A familiar brunette came into my sight. "Yo, Bella! Wait up!"

The girl turned to me. She was Kentucky, my sister.

"Al?"

I ran towards her. "You going somewhere?"

"I really have no time to chat," she said in a hurried tone.

"No time? Everyone has time," I argued.

"I'm heading to the library to study. I know you aren't really into that kind that stuff."

I just wanted to find my way out so I could grab something to eat. I was starving! I mean, I could just go to England and have him cook somethin' up. It just wouldn't be the same though.

"I'll see you later, Al?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, smiling at her cheerfully.

She ran off, turning at the first corner. She disappeared quickly.

I continued to wander around the huge college. "Man, am I beat. Walking around here sure is boring."

A petite, brunette girl looking far too young to be going here passed me. I noticed her from a class or two of mine. Maybe she was one of those Einstein-like people who got into college way early. That would be so freakin' awesome!

I couldn't remember her name. It started with a M…

She glanced at me, her greenish yellow eyes making me feel kinda nervous. They were just pools of nothing.

"May I help you?" She asked in a ginger tone.

"Yeah… What's your name again?"

"Milana Vargas," she responded with a yawn.

That name sounded familiar… Well, the last name anyway. I think I knew her siblings…

"Are you related to the Italian brothers, and Maria Vargas?"

"Si, Lovino and Feliciano are my brothers, and Maria is my sister. I'm just better known as Vatican City," she explained monotonously.

Now I get it! That explained her petite-ness and her younger looks. There was like no people in Vatican City. It had a population under a thousand people! No wonder!

I decided to walk with her. She also made her way to the library. I guess I had no choice to go after all.

To my surprise, the place was packed! I never knew a library would draw in so many people!

I saw people I knew… Like Britain, and France. I also saw Japan and China. Some other nations were there, but I couldn't name them all. There were so many!  
>"I'll go over by Britain. I'll see you around Vatican," I told the brunette.<p>

"Si. Ciao…" She signaled me to inform her of my name. How could she NOT know? I'm the hero for crying out loud!

"I'm America," I told her.

"Ciao, America." She wandered off to a that was made up of her sister, my two sisters, and some of my states, like California and Rhode Island. I'm only guessing she knew them.

I ambled towards Britain, being pretty sure that he'd be in a pissed off mood.

*Aleks' POV*

"No, like this." I was busy instructing Allison in Calculus. A girl called Milana came over. She was known as Vatican. She was Maria's sister supposedly. Another new person I hadn't seen around was Kentucky. America had gone to bother her. All was as it should be in this calm library. That gave me peace of mind.

"Allison, Amelia, why aren't you over there with Kentucky and America?" I queried curiously.

"Kentucky doesn't really talk to the rest of us states much. It's really no use to go over there," Kayla clarified with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah," I spoke in understanding.

I returned to the work with Allison, "Just do this… And then this. You see?"

The blonde nodded. "Okay… I get it."

I sighed in relief, smiling. "Good."

Vlad was studying studiously, sitting next to Ana. A bad vibe was coming from him. An irritable aura, I would say. The Romanian must have had it out with Hungary again. It didn't surprise me.

"Ana, would you like to go grab some books while we're here?"  
>She stood up abruptly. "Yeah. That sounds good."<p>

We headed over to the shelves, leaving the others behind.

*Romania's POV*

After the library, we all went back to the apartment. Milana, the new girl, insisted that we invite America. A lot of us regretted it in the end. The guy was nothing short of conceded.

"So, what now?" Maria asked, grabbing makeup from her purse.

Ana shrugged casually. "I don't know."

America hung off the couch boredly. "Let's do something! I think I'm going to die of boredom any minute now," he complained.

I facepalmed. The things I'd do to him if only they were legal…

Milana, or Vatican strolled to the window of our room dorm, and peered out of it thoughtfully. She seemed like a calm innocent girl. It might be nice to learn more.

We migrated to the café eventually. We got tired of sitting in the dorm. America ordered the most food in which all of us refused to pay for.

"You want to eat all that, you can pay for it, Al," Allison and Amelia hollered simultaneously.

I sipped on the milkshake I had ordered, looking back on the action-filled day I had. Sarcasm noted anyway. Studying and attending classes was sure filled with all sorts of fun.

"I would like to go to the beach," Ana thought aloud.

"Then go to the beach," I said nonchalantly.

"Kayla, Veronica, would you like to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure," The trio left the café, leaving some cash with us for their orders to be paid off with. Everyone else was still eating or drinking. I guess they didn't want the rest to be disturbed. I didn't even know Hungarians were capable of hospitality. That made me chuckle to myself, revealing my long canines in the process.

All of us left the café when we were done. Of course, America told us to go on to the beach with Kayla, Veronica and Ana. We happily obliged. The sun began to set on the beautiful beach. It casted orange rays of light down. The sun in off in the horizon wasn't too bright for my eyes. It held such magnificence, that I could stare at it forever.

A cluster of 'Wows' and 'Oooohs' filled the air. It's like, finally no one was fighting. It was one moment of bliss. Time could have stopped, and I'm sure we'd all be happy.

"That was so pretty," Maria gushed.

"I agree," Svalbard said.

"Nothing beats a sunset on a beach on an island," Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"Ready to go back?"

Everyone nodded. We started back to our dorms, branching off eventually.

This started out as a usual, boring day, but it turned out to be so much more.


End file.
